Dreams Do Come True
by JacobBlackLoverForever
Summary: Bella goes to a new school only to meet the man of her dreams. But when another man crosses Bella's path, She has second thoughts on who to choose. Please Review!
1. The Beginning

Dreams Do Come True

BPOV

It was a nice and peaceful Monday morning in the town of Forks, Washington. "Ahhh.... I love summer. So peaceful and quiet."I thought.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep _went my alarm.

"Bella! Time for school!" I heard my mom yell from the downstairs kitchen.

"School? It's the middle of the summer!" I yelled in reply.

"Bella! Hurry up! Your going to be late for you're first day of High School!" She yelled back.

The summer must have gone by fast. Let's see. What did I even do this summer?

Hmmmm.... Nothing. Weird. I could've sworn I did _something._

As I got myself dressed and ready, I checked my calender to see what day it _really _was just in case my mom was pulling a prank on me or something. Nope. There it was. August 24th, 2009. And on that specific date it had the words, "School Starts!"in a red Sharpie.

I finished getting dressed and grabbed my new blank and empty binder, my old backpack from last year, and my school books that we bought at the beginning of the summer, and went downstairs for breakfast.

As I walked in the room, I saw my mom by the stove cooking eggs and my dad at the table eating breakfast and reading the local paper.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." I said in a glum voice.

"Hey sweetie! How did you sleep? I was wondering when you were going to get up." My mom said happily. She sounded as if she had had multiple cups of coffee already.

"Good. Until you woke me up." I said not looking up at her.

I sat down at the table and dropped my head down in my cereal.

"Bella! Watch what your doing!" said my dad in an angry voice.

I looked up at him and said, "Sorry! I am going to take a shower. I'm not hungry anyway."

Now wet with sticky milk and cereal tangled in my hair, I walked up to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When I got out of the shower and was back into my clothes, it was time to go. My mom said she was going to drive me to school because it would "be an honor to drive my daughter to her first day of High School"

"Okay, Bella! I'm ready! Let's go!" Yelled my mom. I ran outside to the car and we were off to my first day of High School.

The car ride was very boring. All I heard was "Oh! You will have so much fun!" and "There will be so many boys you can get acquainted with!" And guess who was sitting there not saying a word? Me.

Unlike some girls, I'm not the type of girl who likes to have much fun or hang out with guys. I am the suffer in silence type. I never had many friends in Elementary or Jr. High. The teachers didn't talk to me much either. Yeah, Some worried about me, but others didn't even notice me.

I have never been on a date or had a boyfriend. I never got asked out and I have never really had a crush on anyone. I don't know a lot of boys other than my dad a few of his friends.

When we arrived at the school, my mom said she would of loved to stay there and watch me walk into the building but she was late for work anyways. After my mom left, I walked into the front office to collect my things that I would need for the Semester. I got my list of classes, a map of the school, a few more books, and a name tag to write my name on.

The name tags looked very second-grader-ish. Knowing that I had no other choice but to put it on, I grabbed one of my new pens and wrote my name on it.

After I had my name tag on, I looked around. "Wow." I thought. "This place is amazing!" I said aloud.

"Yeah. I know! Isn't it great?" Someone behind me said.

I turned around, shocked, to see who was talking to me.

I turned around only to find a girl who looked oddly like a pixie. She was short and she had a spikey hair do.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Of course! Who else would I be talking to?" she said.

"Um, I don't know." I said.

"Oh! And by the way, my name is Alice Cullen." She said, holding a hand out for me to shake.

I reached over and shook her hand. But instead of giving me a hand shake like a normal person, she gave me a hug instead.

"So," I asked "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, As a matter of fact, I do." Said Alice. "Want to meet them?"

"Um, sure. Why not?" I said, a little nervous.


	2. Author's Note

** Two Reviews!!!! Oh, come on! I know it's not the BEST story you ever heard. But couldn't you cut me some slack! It's my first one!!! I need three reviews more if you guys want the next chapter.**


	3. The Cullens

BPOV

I followed Alice through the hall ways and into a classroom.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To see my family of course," She said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Right, Over....... Here!" She said as we passed a final

corner.

They were all sitting at one table in the corner of the Cafeteria. They were the most beautiful family I had ever seen. They were all different in a special way, So that makes it hard to describe them all at one time. So I will describe them one by one:

The first one who was sitting in front of the window, had beautiful blond hair. She looked like a super model! I wondered if she (by any chance) might even be one. She wasn't super tall, but she wasn't short either. She was just the right height.

The second one was a boy. More like a man, if I may say so myself. He was nearly bald and all the hair that he had on his nearly bald head was the color black. He was HUGE!!! He looked as if he was wearing a football Uniform, but it was all just muscle. He wasn't all that bad looking either.

The third one was also a boy. But he was nearly the opposite of the other boy at the table. He had a lot of Blond hair and looked a lot like that one girl at the table. He was thin, but not too thin. And he wasn't all that tall either.

And the last one.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

The last one had Beautiful bronze-ish hair that looked wind blown as if he had been running really fast. He had the perfect figure and I bet you, under his shirt, there probably was a six-pack. Not like I wanted to see what was under his shirt.

I couldn't stop looking at him. Beautiful was too low for him. He was more than beautiful. He was........ astonishing.

"What are their names?" I said in a hoarse whisper.

"The blond girl, she is Rosalie, not the nicest one if you ask me. The blond boy, He is Jasper. He is the nicest one in the lot. He and the girl are twins. And the big one, he is Emmett. There is not much to say about him other than he is big all around." She said.

"What about the other one? The one with the bronze hair?" I asked, still in a whisper.

"Oh, him. He is Edward."

And then I fainted. Right there.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

EPOV

I looked over the table and around the corner came Alice. She was accompanied by the most wonderful and pretty girl I had ever met.

She looked over at the table.

First at Rosalie, then Jasper, then Emmett, then me.

Then she paused.

She looked as though she were in a trance.

Then she whispered something to Alice.

Then Alice said, "The blond girl, she is Rosalie, not the nicest one if you ask me. The blond boy, He is Jasper. He is the nicest one in the lot. He and the girl are twins. And the big one, he is Emmett. There is not much to say about him other than he is big all around."

I laughed so only I could hear.

I looked at her then she whispered something else to Alice.

Then Alice said,"Oh, him. He is Edward." And then, she fainted.


	4. Fainting Scene

_Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! I love 'em! OK. For the next chapter I want at least five more reviews. Ok? Thanks! Hope you like it!_

APOV

I was looking at Jasper from across the table when all of the sudden I heard a huge _thump_ and all of their eyes turned to look behind me.

I turned around only to find... Bella collapsed on the ground.

"What the heck just happened!?" I yelled, with anger.

"Who did this to her!? MY FIRST FRIEND ON MY FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL FAINTED BECAUSE ONE OF YOU FREAKS MADE HER!?" _**(This isn't really Alice's first day of high school because she is a vampire. And so is everyone else in the Cullen family of course.)**_

**I looked at Emmett. That big freak. He looked like he was going to burst out in laughter any moment.**

** Then I looked at Rosalie. She looked terrified. So did Jasper.**

**But then I looked at Edward. He was looking into her eyes with a deep sense of interest. I had never seen him look that way about anyone before. Not even Me or Rosalie. **

**Then all of the sudden, a teacher came from around the corner.**

**"What happened here? Who is this young woman?" He asked.**

**"Um, well, you see sir, um... We don't really know why she fainted,,,,,, But um.... Her name is Isabella Swan." I said, hoping no one would get into trouble.**

** "You see, She asked me who he was," I said pointing to Edward, "and then she just fainted."**

**"Edward ,huh?" he said.**

" **Yeah, And sir? What is your name?" I said.**

** "Mr. Longhorn He said.**

**Bella's eyes had opened during my conversation with mister Longhorn. She was staring passionately into Edward's eyes. Then, the next thing I knew Bella was gone. And so was Edward.**

**BPOV**

**The ground was cold and dark and I didn't know what had happened other than, I had looked into Edward's Pretty green eyes and I think I fainted.**

** I heard talking and then I found the strength to open my eyes to look at Edward. Then, The very next second, I was in his arms and he was running at an unbelievable speed. I felt like we were flying. I was in love.**

_There! All finished! Well, remember! R&R! Bye!_


	5. The Forest

BPOV

I didn't know what was going on. Right after I fainted, I looked up at Edward. He looked at me with a hint of lust in his eyes. We continued to look at each other for a while. He looked as if he was trying to resist something. Then, all of the sudden, I saw him reach out his arms and grab me. And the next thing I knew, we were out of the cafeteria and outside somewhere. He was running at top speed. Faster than anything I had ever seen. We were running past trees and bushes, but he was running so fast that everything was in a blur. I closed my eyes. I felt sick.

After a while I opened my eyes only to find myself in the middle of a forest somewhere. I was no longer in his arms. I looked around. He wasn't anywhere in sight. It was freezing here. I couldn't stop wondering what the heck was going on.

Then I heard something moving behind me. It was Edward. He looked at me. I looked at him.  
"Sorry I dragged you here," He said.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DRAG ME HERE FOR!?!?!?!? I WAS DOING PERFECTLY FINE UNTIL YOU DRAGGED ME HERE!" I roared.

"Ummmmm.... I hate to break it to ya but, you fainted before I took you here." he said.

"UH!!! Whatever. Where did you even take me?" I said.

"Well I don't really know. He he."He said.

"WHAT!?!?!?!? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE WE ARE??!?!?!??!!? WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU?????!!!!!" I yelped again.

"A good one." He said calmly.

I was now panting from yelling so much.

"Just... take .... me.... home...... please....." I said.

"And can you explain why you brought me here while your at it???" I added.

"Well, you saw the rest of my family. They all have.... well you know...." he began

"They are all..... together. And well.... I have always been single....... And I saw the way you were looking at me... and I thought..... You know...." He continued.

"You were perfect."

**well, there you go! The next chapter. I want at LEAST two more reviews from you before you get the next chapter. What will be bella's reaction? Will she love him too? Or absolutley hate him??? You'll never know unless I get two more reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R!!**


End file.
